1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for vehicles with an optical fiber that guides a light emitted from a light source into a decoupling bay of the vehicle, with at least one light-decoupling element coupled in the decoupling bay and connected to an end of the optical fiber. The light decoupling element emits the light according to a predetermined light distribution into the environment.
2. Related Art
From EP 0 678 699 B1, a lighting device for vehicles is known which has light decoupling elements formed to allow the generation of a predetermined distribution of light e.g. to provide low beam, high beam or fog light functionality. The light decoupling elements are arranged on peripheral areas of the vehicle""s body shell. The light-decoupling element is connected to an optical fiber; a light generated by a light source is coupled to the other end of the optical fiber and transmitted to the light-decoupling element via the optical fiber. This type of lighting system facilitates a space saving decoupling of the light because the contour of a body opening may be adapted to the contour of the light decoupling element. Alternatively, however, it is possible to arrange the light decoupling elements like a headlight casing in a common decoupling bay. Appropriately, this decoupling bay is covered with a preferably translucent covering pane.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a lighting device for vehicles in which a light-decoupling element in the off state will provide a homogeneous visual appearance of a decoupling bay.
To achieve the object of the present invention, the lighting device in accordance with the present invention includes an opening in the decoupling bay tightly sealed by means of a covering pane and that at a distance to the covering pane a light panel is envisaged extending across the decoupling bay at an angle to an optical axis of the light decoupling element and separates the decoupling bay into a front bay facing the covering pane and a rear bay opposite to the covering pane, and that the light panel is designed so that the components arranged in the rear bay are optically covered.
An advantage of the present invention is that the light panel is envisaged separating the decoupling bay into a front bay facing the covering pane and a rear bay opposite to the covering pane whereby, essentially, as a result of the light panel placement a visual view of the decoupling bay is ensured as predetermined by design/technical requirements. This prevents distinguishing the structural elements and components arranged in the rear bay, thereby ensuring the decoupling bay generates a homogeneous visual appearance.
In accordance with a specific embodiment of the present invention, the light panel is made of a translucent material and is structured, e.g. ribbed in such a way that the structural elements and components arranged in the rear bay appear only in a blurred manner. This creates a homogeneous visual appearance of the decoupling bay, which is not dictated by the geometry of the structural elements and components arranged in the rear bay.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, the light panel is made of a semi-translucent or opaque material to ensure the homogeneous appearance of the rear bay and the decoupling bay, respectively.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, an additional light source or a light decoupling element is arranged in the rear bay in such a manner that a background illumination of the light panel is created, which has the effect of visually highlighting the decoupling bay and the rear bay, respectively. With a translucent pane, this background illumination can be used to illuminate certain lighting components such as the light decoupling element and highlight them during an off state. Moreover, such background illumination together with a semi-translucent panel can serve as a position light whereby the light penetrates through the light panel relatively evenly in the direction of the covering pane.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the light panel or the light source and the light-decoupling element, respectively, providing the background illumination, may be colored such that an additional predetermined color effect may be generated.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the light panel is fitted with through openings in such a way that an airflow generated by a heating/ventilation device in the rear bay can be guided onto the covering pane. This facilitates heating and/or ventilation of the covering pane.
In accordance with a variant of the present invention, the through openings can be provided in the form of slots arranged at a predetermined parallel distance from each other and preferably extending across the entire surface of the light panel.
Alternatively, a slit may be formed, as a result of the light-decoupling element not accurately adjoining with a receiving opening of the light panel, whereby the slit is formed between the external edge of the light decoupling element and a corresponding edge of the receiving opening. Preferably, the receiving opening of the light panel may be provided on the one hand to receive the light decoupling element and facilitate an unobstructed light radiation for a predetermined lighting function. On the other, the sizing of the receiving opening allows the air to penetrate through the formed slit.
In accordance with the development of the present invention, the through openings are arranged in the light panel in a circular manner and distributed across the light panel like a grid. The arrangement generates a specific visual effect and; moreover, the through openings can be used to receive light sources, e.g. light-emitting diodes.
Additionally, in accordance with the present invention, a heating element can be fitted in a lower area between the light panel and the covering pane, preferably in the lower periphery of the covering pane and the light panel, respectively, thereby providing for an efficient heating of the covering pane.
Alternatively, the heating element can also be arranged on the surface of the light panel opposite to the covering pane, preferably in the lower area thereof, such that the heating element is hidden by the panel. In connection with an air diffuser, specifically with a fan, arranged in the rear bay, an air circulation and diffusion, respectively, can be generated such that the airflow is guided onto the covering pane. Preferably, the air diffuser is geared to the shape of the slots in the light panel such that the heated airflow can be guided effectively onto the covering pane.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, a reflector for reflecting heat radiation is formed on the light panel, such that the heat yield of the heating element is increased. Preferably, the reflector is located on a surface of the light panel facing the covering pane in a lower part thereof. This arrangement provides for a reduction of the heat radiation distance from the heating element to the covering pane.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.